


no lullaby, no grave, no saints

by slylyaddictedtostories



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slylyaddictedtostories/pseuds/slylyaddictedtostories
Summary: you carried the power,I carried the bladeand steel is asunforgivingas darkness…a.k.a.a poem of the Sun Summoner mourning the Darkling, of Alina mourning Aleksander
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	no lullaby, no grave, no saints

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So, YES, I am in a new fandom AGAIN... and of course I am obsessed with the most toxic and doomed ship of all :)  
> But, yeah, I wrote a poem about Alina and Aleksander and I really hope you guys will like it... I want to get it published and I really need some feedback  
> Enjoy!

I didn’t want to come to

your funeral,

but I had to see for myself.

you had fun

playing with me,

I had fun

playing god,

you put me up

on an altar and

prayed mockingly,

you swore with your

fingers crossed -

I expected the lies,

but I desired the truth

and your nature hurt me

all the same.

you slew forests and seas and towns

and you’re still not

monstrous enough

for me to hate you

as much as I should.

names have power

and you carry too many to

even remember them,

and the one

that mattered most

was the one

nobody knew.

names have power

and you gave it all

to me -

one word and you

were doomed to admit

to being linked

to me.

perhaps you did not want to,

but doomsday

still came

and I was ashamed

of how good

winning our game

felt.

a priest of glory,

a king of nothing,

the people

they’d wear your bones

and bless your flesh

and use your might

as a flag.

you wanted death,

you wanted to be gone

and I was mad enough

to promise a

young boy

I’ll mourn him.

there is a

holy religion

in the lips of a sinner

like you.

there is a

violent cult

in the lips of a sinner

like me.

you carried the power,

I carried the blade

and steel is as

unforgiving

as darkness…

it’s a selfish prayer,

the scream that escapes

my throat -

I want you back,

alive and bad to the bone,

but I would kill you

a hundred times more

if I had the chance.

you said your

litany to me

on your deathbed…

such burning longing,

such cold pain,

your greying skin

shattered

all that was left in me.

I cried in front of your

burning body,

flesh crackling in the fire,

and I wanted to

shield your body with mine -

I murdered

what I was meant to save,

I murdered

the object of my desire.

your voice was

a familiar sound,

it haunts me in my dreams.

your face was

a familiar sight,

it haunts me in my nightmares.

all my angels

are dead

and all my demons

defeated -

no king or saint

can guard me now…

I have to pick up

the light

and survive the dark

alone.

there is

no absolution

for false saints,

no redemption

for abominations.

we’re wounded animals

that crave death:

stags with no antlers,

flightless birds and

frightened orphans,

and you cannot deny that now.

losing you

was the heartache

I always knew was coming

and never wanted.

I lost

my strength, my life, my love

and I knew you were

my dearest enemy

that would always be there -

how do I live

without fighting you anymore?

you held my hand

through all of our wars

and held me tight

as I weeped with the defeated.

you were

a merciful victor

and a ruthless player.

I cower from the light,

I yearn for thick blackness,

I fear the day and

relish in the night.

I am the shadow of the glory

we once had.

I didn’t want to come to

your funeral,

I didn’t want to believe

you were dead...

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really hope you guys liked that and do leave comments, I live for them :)


End file.
